Molesto, irritante si no eres tú
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Actuó por rabia, por egoísmo, por demostrar que sólo aquel chico era a quien le pertenecía. Besó, abrazó, acarició, mordisqueó en aquel lugar a Kuroko, sin importarle las miradas sobre ellos. —No necesito molestas fanáticas. Yo necesito a Kuroko-cchi. Esta historia participan en el reto: Junio Dorado "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kise!" [KiKuro] [Drabble]


Kuroko no basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

18 de Junio.

Kise Ryouta estaba acostumbrado a estar cerca de millones de chicas pegadas a él, siempre fue comprensivo con las jóvenes. Kise incluso no se molestó cuando las molestas chicas besuqueaban su mejilla o cuando recibió los regalos acompañados de abrazos en los cuales ellas aprovechaban por toquetearlo todo.

 _Suspiro._

Él es modelo.

Kise posee un rostro bien parecido y con la encantadora sonrisa plasmada, con el cuerpo que cualquier chica desea, tiene carisma, está en un equipo de basket, incluso tiene un gato ¿Cómo aquellas chicas no caerían rendidas a él?

— ¡No lo volveré a mencionar, manténganse alejadas de Kise-san!

La mujer caminó firme hacia el rubio deteniéndose al quedar al frente de todas las chicas. Kise estaba aliviado, su manager estaba cubriéndolo, haciendo lo imposible para que ninguna de las chicas se le tirara encima.

 _Suspiro._

— ¡Ryou-chan! ¡Ryou-chan! —una de tantas chicas logró escabullirse por un pequeño hueco, poco a poco empujando a las demás llega hasta el modelo. — ¡Ryou-chan quiero que conserve esto!

Kise lo tomó sonriendo, otro regalo más.

— ¡Muévanse necesito darle el regalo a Ryouta-sama!

— Ryou-kun ¡Felicidades!

— ¡Ryouta-san eres tan guapo…!

 _Suspiro._

Kise observó a su manager al instante en que sacó su móvil y gritaba los guardaespaldas. Sorprendente como el día que su cumpleaños se desperdiciaba, en realidad nunca creyó que sería un día pacifico.

Kise ya estaba acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida, siendo perseguido por las acosadoras, recibiendo millones de regalos u obentos, sin duda irritante.

— Kise-kun.

Kise giró el rostro sabiendo de quien era esa voz sin emoción y calmada. Kise no dudo en correr hacia él, sin importar si dejaba los regalos esparcidos en el suelo, no le importó dejar aquel mar de fanáticas gritando su nombre.

El modelo tomó de la mano al otro, se despidió con una sonrisa y su manager sólo sonrió entendiendo la situación.

—Kuroko-cchi que alegría verte.

Kise sigue corriendo arrastrando a Kuroko por las calles, pasando a la par de aquellas molestas fanáticas.

—Hablas como si tu novio no tuviera el derecho de venir a traerte e ir a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Kise ladea una sonrisa.

—Cierto…—pausó un momento— sólo Kuroko-cchi es quien me tocará o besará, celebrará conmigo mi cumpleaños y tendrá cualquier poder sobre mí, ya que te pertenezco.

—Si te llegaran escuchar ellas sin duda tendría que vivir con Akashi-kun para mayor seguridad.

—No es necesario Kuroko-cchi, yo soy tu novio, soy quien te protege, yo soy a quien le perteneces y tú eres a quien le pertenezco. Todo seria un dolor de trasero si no eres tú, Kuroko-cchi.

Dejaron de correr. Abrazó el delgado cuerpo de Kuroko, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello celeste. Besó el cuello de éste y mordisqueó su nariz con intención de que todos lo vieran.

 _Irritante._

Estaban rodeados de muchas de aquellas chicas. Besó a Kuroko. Actuó por rabia, por egoísmo, por demostrar que sólo aquel chico era a quien le pertenecía.

Besó, abrazó, acarició, mordisqueó en aquel lugar a Kuroko, sin importarle las miradas sobre ellos.

—No necesito molestas fanáticas. Yo necesito a Kuroko-cchi.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Devuelta al fandom de Kuroko, eh. Como todos estoy al punto de tirarme de la escalera o cortarme con una chuchara ¡Sólo un puto capitulo para que Kuroko no basket finalice! Aun con el extra game o la ova que saldrá en diciembre no es suficiente. Extrañaré mis sábados de Kuroko no basket.

Por ahora hay que disfrutar el cumpleaños de Kise… que fue hace unos días (?)  
De igual modo ¡Gracias por leer y dejen un review!

 **Inochan-uchiha.**

21/06/15


End file.
